Faygo (Soda)
Faygo Beverages, Inc. is a soft drink company headquartered in Detroit, Michigan. The beverages produced by the company, branded as Faygo or Faygo Pop, are distributed in the Midwest, Mid-Atlantic, and Central Southern regions of the United States. Faygo Beverages, Inc. is a wholly owned subsidiary of the National Beverage Corporation, which also owns Shasta.[1] History Faygo was founded in Detroit, Michigan on November 4, 1899, as Feigenson Brothers Bottling Drinks by immigrants Ben and Perry Feigenson.[1] The original flavors of Faygo (fruit punch, strawberry, and grape) were based on cake frosting recipes used by the Feigensons in Russia.[1] The brothers ran the company until the mid-1940s, when they turned it over to their sons.[1] In the 1950s, the company created a series of radio and televisionadvertisements featuring a fictional cowboy called the Faygo Kid, who was portrayed in animation for television commercials for Faygo Old-Fashioned Root Beer.[1] Faygo brands received some high praise from the culinary industry when it was announced that the September 2009 issue of Bon Appétit magazine ranked Faygo Root Beer as the best tasting American root beer, describing it as "dry and crisp, with a frothy head, a good bite and a long finish."[3][4]Because the drink had a limited shelf life, Faygo was only sold in Michigan until the late 1950s. Company chemists later resolved this issue by installing a filtration system to remove impurities from the plant's water.[1] In the 1960s, the soda's regional popularity expanded when the company began advertising during broadcasts of Detroit Tigersgames.[1] Commercials produced in the 1970s featured "everyday people" on the Boblo Boat singing the "Faygo Boat Song".[1] Tree Sweet Products Corp. sold the company toNational Beverage Corp. in 1987.[2] In 2007, Faygo celebrated its 100th anniversary.[1] In Popular Culture Faygo is often talked about by the immigrant group Insane Clown Posse, who reference Faygo in several of their songs.[5][6] Positive audience reaction to an early concert performance in which Violente J threw an open bottle at a row of hecklers resulted in the group continuing to spray their audiences with the drink.[6] This practice was repeated when it adapted into the Juggalo culture's "Faygo Showers."[7] Faygo also makes an appearance in the movie "Bad Grandpa." Several 2-liter bottles are seen on shelves during the grocery shoplifting scene. It is also referred to in the web comic Homestuck, as the character Gamzee Makara, who is based on juggalo culture, has an affinity for it. [8] Flavors Currently Available: *Cola *Diet Cola *Cherry Cola *Dr. Faygo *Moon Mist *Diet Moon Mist *Moon Mist Red *Moon Mist Blue *Root Beer *Diet Root Beer *Ginger Ale *Diet Ginger Ale *Creme Soda *Diet Creme Soda *Rock & Rye *Diet Rock & Rye *Lemon-Lime Twist *Diet Lemon-Lime Twist *Orange *Diet Orange *Grape *Diet Grape *Red Pop (Strawberry) *Diet Red Pop (Strawberry) *Black Cherry *Peach *Diet Peach *Pineapple *Pineapple Orange *Pineapple Watermelon *Fruit Punch *Jazzin' Blues Berry *Kiwi Strawberry *60/40 (Grapefruit-Lime) *Diet 60/40 (Grapefruit-Lime) *Raspberry Blueberry *Diet Raspberry Creme *Candy Apple *Sensation *Gold (Ginger Soda) *Diet Chocolate Cream Pie *Cotton Candy Ohana Products: *Original Punch *Kiwi Strawberry *Lemon Iced Tea *Lemonade *Iced Tea & Lemonade *Raspberry Lemonade *Melon *Mango *Grape *Strawberry Banana *Peach Pineapple *Peach Melon *Pineapple Orange *Pink Lemonade *Sweet Tea *Citrus Green Tea *Peach Iced Tea *Raspberry Iced Tea *Blueberry Lemonade *Cherry Grapefruit Discontinued: *Coconut Cream Pie *Key Lime Pie *Arctic Sun (Cherry Grape) *Frosh (Replaced with 60/40) Category:Greenth1ng's Interests